With technological development, various moving robots including an educational robot, a playing robot, a cleaning robot, and the like have been released. Among moving robots, the cleaning robot has already been popularized. The cleaning robot is an apparatus that performs cleaning by suctioning foreign substances such as dust, and the like from the bottom while being driven in a section to be cleaned by itself without a user's operation.
Exterior platforms of most existing cleaning robots have a circular shape. It is impossible for circular cleaning robot to clean a corner or a walls edged territory because a main cleaning module with a main brush or an inlet is attached to the inside of a circular platform. Furthermore, it is also impossible for the circular cleaning robot to clean a space having a smaller size than the cleaning robot.
In order to solve the problem, in some existing cleaning robots, separate side brushes are mounted on left and right sides in front of the platform. The mounted side brushes rotate to the left and the right, respectively toward the center of the platform to move the dust, and other substances from outside of the main cleaning module.
However, the circular cleaning robot still has a low cleaning capability with respect to spatial areas such as the corner and the wall edge even with the existence of the side brushes. The problem similarly occurs in a quadrangular cleaning robot.
Meanwhile, generally in moving robots, including the cleaning robot a central point of the platform, including two driving wheels for movement and a rotation central point of the platform, coincide with each other and two driving wheels are parallel to a forward direction of the platform. However, the cleaning robot has a limitation in internal space utilization at the time of designing the platform. Furthermore, the existing cleaning robot in which the center point of the platform and the rotary center point of the platform coincide with each other requires two or more additional contact points by using an auxiliary wheel, and the like in order to increase a polygonal size constituted by a contact point with a ground surface in order to increase driving stability.
In the case of the existing cleaning robot, a shape such as a cross-shaped or ladder-shaped protuberance on an exterior of the driving wheel needs to be designed in order to climb an obstacle such as a threshold, or the like and in spite of the design, in the existing cleaning robot, a slip may occur on a contact surface with the wheel due to the shape of an initial contact surface, the size of the contact surface, the height of the obstacle, and the like, and as a result, a situation in which climbing is impossible may frequently occur. That is, there is a case where a cleaning territory is limited.